1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capturing apparatus, an image-capturing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image-capturing apparatuses, such as digital cameras, which have been widely used in recent years, include image-capturing devices, such as CMOSs or CCDs, and a light signal is converted into an electrical signal using the image-capturing devices, thereby generating a captured image. Such an image-capturing device is configured to have an effective pixel area for obtaining image data and an optical black (OB) area that does not receive light due to provision of a light-shielding structure, which is arranged in the region surrounding the effective pixel area. As an example of a process for removing dark current, some image-capturing devices measure the dark current of an OB area so as to estimate the dark current of an effective image area, and remove the dark current on the basis of the measured value.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-312805 described below, it is described that the ratio of dark current in an OB area in a predetermined exposure time period to the dark current of a specific portion of an effective pixel part is stored in advance, the dark current of the effective pixel part is calculated on the basis of the dark current measured in the OB area during image capturing and the stored ratio, and the calculated dark current of the effective pixel part is removed from an output signal.